


摘掉眼镜

by Limbreeze



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limbreeze/pseuds/Limbreeze
Summary: 纪念日快乐，情人节快乐。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 18





	摘掉眼镜

-

烟瘾犯了的全圆佑，一推开吸烟室的门就从口袋里摸出烟点上了，倚在吸烟室门口忙不迭地抽了起来。

透过吸烟室的玻璃隔档，全圆佑一边咬着烟嘴，一边悄悄地看着对面餐吧里的人。他皱鼻子的动作太过明显，像狗一样四处嗅着蹿进空气里的气味。

“真得像狗一样呢。”

全圆佑低头浅浅地笑了，转身就把刚抽了没一半的烟给摁进烟灰缸里了。吸烟室的玻璃门，推开会有吱呀吱呀的声音，立马就传到金珉奎的耳朵里了，他循着声音抬起了头，看着对面那位戴着眼镜的男人，慢悠悠地朝自己走来。

“还是拉面。”

男人从口袋里掏出银行卡，放到吧台上，用手指抵着卡面，推到了金珉奎的面前。金珉奎应了一声后便伸出手去接，指尖还没碰到卡面，那人把手轻轻地抬起了点高度，迅速地翻了个面，用指腹快速地从金珉奎的掌心滑到了指尖。

金珉奎被他突然冒犯的举动吓了一跳，愣在原地好久都没有动作。

他轻轻地抖了抖头发，抖开了原本遮住双眼的刘海，鼻梁上的镜架滑到了鼻翼，他抬眼看着愣在吧台里的金珉奎，脸上礼貌性的微笑转瞬即逝，随即用手撑着台面，向前俯身，凑近金珉奎的耳侧。

“你要是有什么想吃的，也算在我卡上。”

刚刚在吸烟室里待得短短几分钟所沾上的味道，足以盖过已经淡化的香水味。金珉奎眉头紧皱，表情变得格外难看。他一把推开那个人，另一只手则使劲地扇着风，想要扇掉周围一下子变得浑浊的空气。

“记得送去12号哦。”

全圆佑不再逗金珉奎，转身离开时还冲吧台挥了挥手。

“妈的，又来了。”

金珉奎把银行卡用力地往pos机上刷了一下。

全圆佑的脸，金珉奎早都已经能记住了。

从上个月来店里打工开始算起，他几乎天天都能够见到全圆佑。

这家网吧地理位置不好，周围也没有学校或是居民区，往常来的人就少，熟客的样貌和口味几乎都能记得，全圆佑又是熟客中最年轻、样貌最好的，给人的印象总归是深刻些的。

更何况他还一直变本加厉地骚扰自己呢，就冲这一点，金珉奎就能记他一辈子。

金珉奎一边拆着拉面的包装袋，一边回忆着全圆佑对自己莫名其妙的骚扰到底是从哪天开始的，拆完包装后拿着小锅，去接了半锅的自来水，端到煤气灶上盖好锅盖，开火煮水。

“其实之前也...不算骚扰吧。”

金珉奎抬头冲全圆佑在的12号桌张望了一下，之前全圆佑对自己的确没有过分的要求，就是不愿意像其他客人一样，在吧台上吃完拉面再走，而是要求金珉奎给他送去机位上，没多大的事情，这样一来一往地，也就成了习惯。

“唉，这社会真的是什么人都有呢。”

金珉奎的思绪被水煮开的声音打断，他摇了摇头，不再去想那些乱七八糟的事情。

水蒸气把锅盖弄得有些烫手，金珉奎把火调低，等气泡与声音都没那么大了之后，利落地抓起盖子，把它放到了一旁。

一包接一包地下着调味粉和酱料包，直到锅里的颜色从透明变成好看的橘红色，香味从小锅里朝四周散开，金珉奎才从盒子里拿出面饼，放进煮好的汤里，用筷子轻轻地把浮出水面来的面饼戳进汤里，等到它变软散开，再开始像搅拌蛋液一样搅着锅里的面条。

临出锅前，金珉奎突然想起来全圆佑特别能吃辣，还特地找来辣椒粉，故意往里面多加了好多。

“辣不‘死’也能咸‘死’你。”

金珉奎看着碗里通红通红的拉面，满脸写着开心。

“拉面，还有你的卡，我没用，给你放边上了。”

金珉奎把餐盘放在了稍微垫的高一些的音响上。坐在椅子上的全圆佑没有回话，他戴着耳机，手指疯狂地敲打着键盘，电脑里的画面炸得五颜六色的，大概已经到了最终局了吧，金珉奎不玩这种游戏，也没什么兴趣，扣了扣桌面示意了一下全圆佑，就打算转身离开了。

“给你五万韩币怎么样？”

耳机挂在半边耳朵上还没来得及摘下来，全圆佑立马抬手，一把拽住了金珉奎的衣摆。

“哈？你这人是穷得只剩钱了吗？怎么成天想方设法往外送钱呢？”

“你到底想干嘛啊？”

金珉奎拍掉了全圆佑的手，把身子转回去，双手叠在胸前，疑惑的眼神来回地在他身上扫来扫去。

“你回答‘要’还是‘不要’就可以了。”

全圆佑把椅子转了过来，学金珉奎的样子叠起了双手，两个人面面相觑。

“那你总得告诉我你想干嘛吧？”

金珉奎心底憋着火，他真得很想骂一句“去他妈的顾客至上”，只可惜生活所迫。

“喂我。”

全圆佑扭头，伸手指了指音响上的餐盘。

“哦，知道了。”

大概是知道全圆佑就是这样一个会提出无厘头要求的人，所以金珉奎听到后，心底并没有感到诧异，反倒立马伸出手去拿餐盘上的碗和筷子。

“到时候把你的账户给我。”

全圆佑把耳机扯下来，挂到脖子上，再次点开了游戏，排队等着进服务器。

“干嘛？”

“给你转钱啊。”

“神经病，有五万块你还不如给自己买点健康的东西吃，天天到这里吃拉面。”

“张嘴。”

金珉奎夹了一筷子的面，习惯性地把它吹凉后才往外送，一直悄悄看着金珉奎的全圆佑一下子红了脸，在金珉奎还没把筷子递到嘴边的时候就立刻俯下身去吃。可动作实在是过于慌张和匆忙，原本特别能吃辣的全圆佑也被沾在面条上的辣椒粉呛得直咳嗽。

“啊，不好意思....”

金珉奎以为是自己刚才把辣椒粉放得太多了，所以全圆佑才会呛到，于是立马放下碗筷，朝吧台的方向跑去。

全圆佑咳得脸都已经涨红了起来，眼泪也止不住地流，他扭头朝吧台的方向看，不停地用手拍着胸口，还一边揉着泛红的眼眶，他以为是自己把金珉奎给吓跑了，有些不甘地狠狠咬住下嘴唇，可算是把心底莫名涌上来的委屈给忍下去了些。

金珉奎从吧台拿了瓶水之后，就急急忙忙地跑了回来，坐在椅子上的全圆佑缩成了一小团，虽说呛得没有刚才严重了，但时不时地还是会咳嗽一声，揉揉眼睛。

“喝点水吧。”

金珉奎把拧好了的矿泉水瓶递到了全圆佑的手边。

“我记得你爱吃辣，我就...多放了点辣椒。”

“不好意思啊。”

全圆佑跟见到救命稻草似的把水接了过去，刚喝了一口都还没来得及咽下，就被金珉奎紧接着说得第二句话给呛得喷了出来，立马抬起头盯着金珉奎看。

“你小心点啊，水要是进到键盘里可就不好了，老板说这键盘很贵的。”

金珉奎看着全圆佑刚刚喷出口的水，赶忙俯下身，扯过袖子擦掉沾在屏幕和键盘上的水渍。

“啊..果然还是键盘比较重要。”

全圆佑小声说出来的话，酸溜溜的，金珉奎听出来意思了，就没着急回话，等把水渍擦得差不多了，才扭头去看全圆佑。

全圆佑顶着个眼泪汪汪的红眼眶看着他，仿佛下一秒就要掉出眼泪来，手里那瓶还剩好多的塑料水瓶，也被他捏得几乎要挤出水，金珉奎被眼前全圆佑的模样搞得有些手足无措，思考了好久才开口问道：

“你这是，被呛成这样了，还是...哭了？”

“你说呢。”

“男..男子汉大丈夫，被辣椒呛到怎么..怎么还哭了呢。”

金珉奎本来就不知道该怎么办才好，可偏偏这时候全圆佑还挤挤眼睛，愣是把眼眶里最后几滴眼泪给挤了出来，金珉奎看着流泪的全圆佑更不知所措了，摸遍全身都没找出一张纸巾，只好又拽过另一边袖口，轻轻地把全圆佑鼻梁上的眼镜给摘掉后，小心翼翼地帮全圆佑擦着眼眶和脸颊。

“好了好了...别哭了，我的错我的错，我不该往面里加那么多辣椒粉的。”

“脏死了。”

全圆佑一把拍掉金珉奎的袖子，虽然自己明知道金珉奎是换了另一边的袖口，可还是想要无理取闹。

虽说不是恋人，两个人什么关系都不是，只有自己在这里一厢情愿地单恋，但既然上天眷顾，让自己能有机会满足私心，干嘛不做呢。

金珉奎再次把袖口拽住，伸回来继续帮全圆佑擦右半边脸。

“换了另一边的干净袖子呢。”

“哎，好好好，你比电脑和键盘都重要。”

本来金珉奎打算帮全圆佑煮一碗新的，不多放辣，可全圆佑一听当场就急眼了，他把桌上的碗筷递回到金珉奎的手里，用命令的口吻，叫金珉奎像刚才那样喂自己就好。

金珉奎刚想开口反驳，全圆佑就把耳机戴上，进服务器里开始游戏了，金珉奎低头看着碗里已经泡发了的面条，无奈地摇了摇头，自言自语道：

“算了，那就随便找点事将功补过得了。”

全圆佑打游戏时虽然从来不说话，但还是会习惯性地开着麦，吸面的声音持续不断，可全圆佑控制的游戏角色的动作却没有停过，上帝视角的队友听得越来越好奇，终于还是没忍住，开口问了一句。

“WW啊，你怎么做到一边吃东西一边打游戏的？”

[不是自己吃。]

“哎，那是你对象喂你吃吗？真好哎。”

“算是吧...”

“对象。”

全圆佑小声应道。

“一个人嘟嘟囔囔什么呢？”

金珉奎把最后几根面给夹了起来，递到了全圆佑的嘴边。

“汤就不喝了，我端走了，水就在你边上，盖子没拧紧。”

-

“你几点下班啊？”

没心思继续打游戏的全圆佑，过了一会儿又跑到吧台去了，金珉奎坐在椅子上看手机，头都没抬起来看全圆佑，光说了个十点。

“噢。”

全圆佑看了眼时间，现在还不到八点半，等金珉奎下班还得一段时间。

“你，考不考虑，将功补过啊。”

“啥？”

金珉奎终于抬起了头。

“就是刚刚的事情啊，你要不要将功补过。”

全圆佑从旁边拉了张椅子过来，把高度调到最高，用手抵着下巴，看着金珉奎的眼睛说道。

“怎么说？”

金珉奎放下了手机，抬头听全圆佑讲。

“下班后去我家吧。”

“我有家不回去你家干嘛？”

金珉奎翻了个白眼，重新把手机捡起来继续玩。

全圆佑急眼了，站起身来狠狠地拍了拍桌子。

“不是你刚刚说的随便找个事来将功补过的吗。”

“你这人怎么回事啊，别人上赶着来给你千里送炮你他妈怎么就听不懂话呢。”

“我操，你……你小点声行不行。”

金珉奎急忙起身用手捂住了全圆佑的嘴，四处张望着，看周围有没有别人。

“这种话还这么大声说出来，你可真是不害臊啊全圆佑。”

金珉奎见四周没人，可还是不敢松开捂住全圆佑嘴巴的手，他起身走出吧台，把人从外面拉了进来，把他按到柜台下，自己也一屁股坐到了地上，这才松开了手。

被憋坏了的全圆佑吊着个脸，盯着金珉奎看。

“你……你对谁都这样吗？”

“没饥渴到那种程度。”

“……我没和男人做过。”

金珉奎把原本放在膝盖上的手抬起了一只，眼神飘倒别的地方，一边揉着后脑勺，一边小声说道。

“正好啊，我也没有过。”

“只是单纯……”

全圆佑想说“喜欢你”，又觉得突兀，便顺着两人刚刚的对话，破罐子破摔了。

“想让你上我而已。”

全圆佑说完，后知后觉地也害了羞，把半张脸埋进了臂弯，像躲在角落里的猫一样，看着离自己不过一臂之远的金珉奎。

“要不然我给你钱。”

“唉..你别一天到晚钱钱钱的，知道你比我有钱了，快回去打游戏吧，我还要工作呢，下班了再说下班了再说。”

金珉奎半蹲着，把全圆佑从吧台下拉了出来，又从台子上抽了几张纸巾，让他擦擦衣服裤子。

“那等你下班了我再过来。”

全圆佑接过纸巾，塞进了口袋里，起身胡乱地拍了拍衣服裤子就草草了事，推开吧台的门转身朝右去服务台，打算再续一个半小时。

“什么啊……拒绝又不拒绝，讨厌又不讨厌的，吊着人吗？”

全圆佑看着自己的游戏角色再一次被击杀之后，就不再动作了，任凭队友在队频里叫唤。他满脑子都是刚刚金珉奎欲拒还迎的样子，按理说应该会觉得讨厌，可又不直截了当地拒绝，还说什么下班之后再说。

“推拉来推拉去，最后要还是拒绝，还不如直接说来得痛快。”

游戏结束后的几秒间隙，队友七嘴八舌在队频里口伐全圆佑刚刚的不作为，系统自动退回准备界面，队友一个接一个的退了服务器，全圆佑也觉得打着没意思，退出游戏改玩飞行棋打发时间去了。

十点到了，金珉奎去更衣室换下了员工服，回到吧台等全圆佑，等了五六分钟都没见到人影，心想是不是人已经走了，可当初留了后话的自己要是就这么走了，未免也太不负责了些。他走到全圆佑在的机位，才发现全圆佑已经趴在桌子上睡着了，还挂在鼻子上的眼镜，被手臂给挤偏了，在鼻梁上留下了红印，金珉奎想伸手去帮他摘掉眼镜，刚抓住两边的眼镜腿，全圆佑就醒了，金珉奎立马缩回了手，把视线移向屏幕。

“你还挺..返璞归真的哈，改玩飞行棋了还。”

电脑里的飞行棋游戏还在继续，机器人操纵着，全圆佑的棋子还剩最后几步就要到终点了。

“昂。”全圆佑把眼镜取下来，揉了揉眼睛又给戴了回去。

“没什么意思。”

“你下班了？”

“嗯，十点半了，走吗？”

金珉奎向后撤了一步，给全圆佑腾出起身站立的空间。

“哦...走。”

全圆佑把身份证收进了口袋，跟在金珉奎身后走出了网吧。

二月的首尔，早晚的温差有些大，全圆佑穿着厚厚的羽绒服，把拉链拉到了最顶上，半张脸都埋了进去，帽子也戴了起来，只剩眼睛在寒冬中眨巴眨巴，盯着走在自己前面的金珉奎。

“就这么一直走吗？”

“要不然打车吧，我送你回去。”

金珉奎在亮红灯的路口停了脚步，全圆佑看到他停下来了，可还是装作没有看到似的，闷头撞上了金珉奎的后背。

“啊..不好意思，突然停下来让你撞到了，没事么？”

金珉奎转过身看着全圆佑。

“没事...”

全圆佑把脸埋得更低了，在金珉奎转过身看红灯读秒的时候伸出手碰了碰自己的额头，刚刚靠上金珉奎后背时候留下的冰凉又柔软的触感，让自己耳根发烫，心跳加快，他抬头看了看眼前这位高自己四五公分的男孩，咬了咬下嘴唇，终于在读秒即将进入尾声的时候，再次把额头贴了上去。

“好。”他说。

“送我回去吧。”

金珉奎看着变为绿色的信号灯，只有短短的25秒，他却没有着急地向前迈出脚。全圆佑的手被风吹得很凉，他小心翼翼地把手伸进自己半握着的掌心，想要牵手，最后还是抽了出来，伸出食指，慢慢勾上自己的尾指，直到信号灯再次变红，他没有再缩回手，金珉奎也没有推开他。

“那我...我送你回家吧。”

金珉奎轻轻地甩开了全圆佑勾着自己的手指，吸了吸鼻子，迅速解下自己脖子上的围巾，转过身去套在了全圆佑的脖子上，快速地打了个结，然后跳到斑马线上，伸出手去拦出租车。

本就健谈的出租车司机在夜晚更是有说不完的话题，全圆佑不擅长和陌生人交流，所以只有金珉奎一个人礼貌地回应着。大概是运气不太好，所以总是在分岔路口遇到红灯，让本就不短的车程变得更久了，司机总会在等待的间隙，透过车前偏向右侧的后视镜，借着路灯悄悄打量着金珉奎的长相，问金珉奎今年多大，有没有女朋友，有没有找对象的意愿。金珉奎只是笑笑，含糊不清地说还是看有没有缘分。

聊天的间隙，金珉奎的余光总能飘到全圆佑身上，从上车开始，全圆佑就一言不发地靠着车窗，一直扭着头看着窗外，金珉奎好奇地抬眼看了看车窗，正好对上了车窗上映着的，全圆佑悄悄看向自己的眼神，他立马躲闪开，把头靠到安全带上。

金珉奎笑了笑，把头转向前方，主动跟司机大叔说，如果有合适的，说不定可以相下亲。说完便扭过头，用手托着下巴，看路灯与夜色来来回回得交替着。

“好啊好啊，一会儿下车我把联系方式给你。”

司机一听金珉奎这话，笑得又把油门踩下去了一些。

金珉奎“嗯”了一声，他看见窗户中映着的全圆佑明显愣住了，赌气似的把自己的身子又朝左边挪了挪，不过一会儿就又挪了出来，位置比刚才还要向右，他看着全圆佑的手在坐垫上移动，走到一半又停了下来，像是在犹豫。金珉奎故意把手向左伸了伸，看着全圆佑本停滞不前的手再次有了动作，不一会儿左手就传来了被握住的感觉。

两人就这么牵着手，又各自看着自己身侧的车窗。窗外漆黑一片的时候，总能看到彼此交汇的眼神，有路灯闪过又快速移开。

到了目的地，司机师傅开了灯，找完零钱后并没有着急给，又从副驾驶的抽屉里取出纸笔，写下了自己的联系方式，卷进零钱里，一同递给了金珉奎。

“想相亲了一定记得给我打电话啊。”

两人牵着的手一下车就松开了，全圆佑站在原地不动，看着金珉奎的背影，说：

“你刚刚故意的吧。”

“没有啊，认真的。”

金珉奎转过身来看全圆佑，他把大叔包在零钱里一块递来的纸片抽出来，拉下拉链，小心翼翼地放进胸前的口袋里。

“毕竟我真的没有对象，也到了该找对象的年纪。”

全圆佑几乎是冲到金珉奎面前的，他一把抢过金珉奎手里的纸，把它揉成团了之后丢到了一边，然后拽过金珉奎的领子，把他的衣服拉链一下子拉到了顶，差点夹住金珉奎的下嘴唇。

“送我回家。”

说完就走到了金珉奎前面。

“知道了知道了。”

金珉奎小跑着跟上。

“怎么这么像小情侣吃醋闹别扭呢。”

-

全圆佑的家在六楼，电梯很快就到了，门锁是方便打开的指纹锁，金珉奎把他送到家门口，看他换好鞋子就转身准备走了。

大概是冲动战胜了理智，又或许是刚刚一连串暧昧不清的事情让全圆佑急切地想要确认金珉奎的态度。他抓住金珉奎的手，把人拉进了玄关，门随之被用力地关上。室内没有开灯，眼前漆黑一片，金珉奎根本来不及反应，冰凉又湿润的触感从嘴唇传来，他花了点时间让眼睛适应了黑暗，但全圆佑不再继续吻了，他低着头不知道在做什么，然后把手伸到金珉奎的身后，按下了把手。

“好了，扯平了，现在你可以走了。”

全圆佑始终没有抬头，转过身换了拖鞋，就要往房间里走。

金珉奎没说话，他握着冰凉的门把手，却一直借着走廊里的灯光看着全圆佑。他的动作很慢，不知道是本就这样，还是故意在等。门口的灯在漆黑的室内显得尤为扎眼，全圆佑微微偏过头，叫金珉奎把门关上，快点走。

扎眼的灯光随着门缝的变小而变小，明明不是很重的关门声，在安静无声的屋内也显得格外刺耳，全圆佑叹了口气，慢慢地蹲了下来，用双手抱住膝盖，把脸埋进臂弯。

他没有回头看，也不敢回头看。

是自己要冲动的，说什么成败在此一举， 他不喜欢那就算了。

可真正要“算了”的时候，自己却又舍不得那束扎眼的光了。

“留下来不好吗。”

“都牵过手了。”

“不喜欢那就直接甩开我好了，为什么还要抓住不放。”

......

站在玄关的金珉奎看着缩成一团在喃喃自语的全圆佑，叹了口气，他轻轻地换下鞋子，一点一点地缩小着两人之间的距离。

“我没走。”

黑暗中模糊的金珉奎的脸，让全圆佑变得不知所措，他慌乱地揉着眼睛，想要确认刚刚站在自己身旁的人，却在金珉奎想要开灯的时候说了声“不要”。

“不要开灯，你抱抱我就好”。

金珉奎听见全圆佑说。

全圆佑被金珉奎从身后抱住，厚厚的羽绒服却让他丝毫感觉不到被拥抱的感觉，他抬手摸了摸金珉奎圈在自己脖子上的手，然后握住他的手腕，挣开了怀抱。

“你现在可以走了。”

全圆佑说。

“刚刚不是还大言不惭地说千里送炮，想和我上床么。”

“开玩笑的，你不喜欢我，我不会逼你。”

耳边传来拉链被拉开的声音，紧接着是毛衣上发出的静电声，全圆佑听着衣料被脱下的声音，听见金珉奎说：“我没觉得你在逼我。”

金珉奎大概弄懂了全圆佑手指冰凉的原因，厚厚的羽绒服里只套了一件短袖，短袖很快就被金珉奎给脱了下来，眼镜也不知道是在什么时候消失的，全圆佑用手搂住金珉奎的脖子，抬头吻了吻他，任由他抱起自己，打开自己屋内的任何一扇门走进去。

借着窗口照进屋内的淡淡月光，全圆佑勉强辨认出这是自己的衣帽间，早晨出门试过的衣裤，全都都乱乱的躺在地上，左边占满整整一面墙壁的全身镜里，映着浑身赤裸的金珉奎与自己。

虽说自己多少看过点性爱影片，但金珉奎并没有和男人做过爱。全圆佑赤裸的双腿在自己面前大敞着，他咽了咽口水，抓起全圆佑的小腿架到自己的肩上，俯下身在全圆佑的耳朵上浅浅地落了个吻。

“我没有和男人做过，你要教我。”

金珉奎把两人的性器贴到了一起，彼此蹭着，又用自己的手上下撸动着。更衣室里没有润滑液，也没有避孕套，全圆佑怎么想都想不到自己有天会和金珉奎会在自己的更衣室里做爱，自己敏感的性器被金珉奎的手握住，上下撸动着，粘稠的水声在狭小的更衣室里听得格外清晰，全圆佑羞得从身旁胡乱地抓了件衣服，遮住自己的脸，不一会儿又被金珉奎扯掉，他叫全圆佑要好好看着，说完就加快了手上撸动的速度，金珉奎突然加速的动作让全圆佑变得手足无措，逐渐变得明晰的酥麻感一点一点地侵蚀着全圆佑最后的忍耐力，到达高潮时他喊了金珉奎的名字，头向后仰去，微微向上挺起了身子，最终还是没有忍住，把精液全都射到了金珉奎的身上。

瘫软的身子让全圆佑的双腿张得更开了，他把手指放在自己的唇上，先是用舌尖舔弄着，而后全数塞进嘴里，他半睁着眼，一脸沉迷地看着金珉奎，手指与舌尖交缠的模样，和用嘴替人舔弄性器一样色情。

金珉奎看着他把手指从嘴里抽了出来，月光下清晰可见的，指尖与唇瓣之间连着的银丝，不过眨眼间就断了，全圆佑把湿润的手伸向自己双腿间的穴口，缓缓地塞入一根指头抽插了一会儿后，再塞入第二根指头。

就算是最长的中指，离敏感点总是差那么点距离，全圆佑小声呻吟着，抽插的动作愈发快了起来，交合处的水声扑哧扑哧地在金珉奎的耳边回荡，他看着全圆佑终于放弃，一边轻喘着气，一边把裹满淫液的手指从穴口抽出来，他朝金珉奎张开了手，说：

“我扩张好了。”

金珉奎并不着急将自己的性器插入全圆佑的穴口，俯下身去让全圆佑搂住自己的脖子，从周边摸了几件厚实的衣服垫到全圆佑的腰下。

“我要插进去了，要是疼你就咬我。”

金珉奎的性器很大，即使全圆佑已经扩张过了，可刚把龟头插进穴口，全圆佑就疼得开始呻吟了，环在金珉奎脖子上的手变得越来越紧，他死死地咬着自己的下嘴唇，以此来缓痛，金珉奎哄着，叫他不要用力地咬自己的嘴唇，抬起头来看着自己，和自己接吻。

亲吻的时候，金珉奎借机把性器再往穴口里插进去了些，全圆佑疼得呜咽了一声，但嘴唇依旧黏着金珉奎不放。勉勉强强插进去了，金珉奎开始回忆性爱影片里男主角的动作，身子前后抖动着，用自己的性器来来回回地抽插着湿润的穴口。

呻吟声随着抽插频率的增加而逐渐变大，沾上了些许哭声，金珉奎的动作慢了下来，轻轻地把性器从穴口里抽了出来。

金珉奎把全圆佑从地上抱起来，搂进自己怀里，让他靠在肩上，像哄小孩一样轻轻地拍着、顺着他的后背，语气温柔地说：“疼的话就不做了，好不好。”

全圆佑听到这话，一下子就抬起了头，他挣开了金珉奎的手，爬到镜子面前趴好，将臀部撅了起来。

“要做。”

“你快来插我。”

金珉奎好歹是个男人，再怎么绅士，总归是对性有所渴求的，他见全圆佑这么主动，也不再克制了，从全圆佑的后颈一路吻到腰间，一只手轻柔地扶在他的腰侧，另一只手则扶着自己的性器，对准穴口之后慢慢地插了进去。

“你不要害羞，看看镜子。”

“说你和我在干什么。”

“在...”

身后的金珉奎开始加快抽插的速度，自己的敏感点被金珉奎的性器一下一下地戳着，酥麻感从双腿向全身蔓延，明明只有短短的三个字，此时的全圆佑却很难说出口。

“在干什么。”

金珉奎又问了一遍。

对着镜子做爱，就像在看自己的性爱直播一样。镜中的自己正浑身赤裸着跪趴在地上，身后交合处的水声和自己几乎快要破音的呻吟混杂在一起，像音色奇怪的乐章，可身后的金珉奎听得却起劲，扶在自己身侧的双手握得似乎更紧了些，身后穴肉被性器冲撞着，指挥着自己发出下一个音来。

“在做爱。”

全圆佑终于完完整整地说了出口。

“想要射吗。”

金珉奎再次低头吻了吻全圆佑的腰。

“要。”

全圆佑转过身来，不再看眼前的镜子，金珉奎也向前去，俯身与全圆佑接吻。

“一起射吧。”

金珉奎放开了握着全圆佑性器的手，在他耳边低语。

-

“你一个人住，不孤独么？”

金珉奎从浴室里洗完澡出来就开始在全圆佑的家里晃荡，从客厅晃到厨房，看着一尘不染的灶台，又好奇地打开了冰箱。

“冰箱里也几乎什么都没有，你天天吃什么呢，空气吗？”

“你管得着那么多么。”

躺在沙发上的全圆佑正拿着毛巾擦头发，他抬头看了一眼厨房里金珉奎的身影，又靠回垫子上，没好气地回了嘴。

“开了灯怎么就跟变了个人一样。”

金珉奎小声嘟囔道，冷藏室里空空如也，他蹲下身，打开了冷冻室的门。

“你说什么？”

“没什么，我说我管不着，但也不知道是谁天天闲的没事干，就去性骚扰我。”

金珉奎故意把音调提高，还重重地强调了“性骚扰”这三个字。

全圆佑听到金珉奎这么说，撇了撇嘴，把头顶上的毛巾扯下来放在手里捏来捏去，任由水珠一滴一滴地流到自己腿上。

“你煮得拉面，好吃。”

“我知道。”

全圆佑闻声抬头，不知道金珉奎是什么时候走到了沙发方便，他举着一个包装袋，对着全圆佑晃了晃。

“只剩点速冻的饺子了，我给你下点吧。”

“哦。”

不一会儿金珉奎就从厨房里把饺子端了出来，嘶嘶嘶了一路，可算是忍着烫把饺子给端到茶几上来了。他把碗推到全圆佑面前，见全圆佑又一动不动地看着自己，叹了口气，明知故问道：

“你不会又要我喂你吧。”

全圆佑没回话，但乖乖地张开了嘴巴。金珉奎无奈地坐到了沙发与茶几中间的地上，用勺子舀起一个饺子，吹了几口气，又把嘴唇贴到饺子皮上试了试温度，这才用手托着勺子，送到全圆佑嘴边。

“脏死了。”

全圆佑嘴上虽然这么说，但还是一口把饺子给咬进了嘴里，饺子皮里包裹的馅料吹不到，还是滚烫的，一口吃进嘴里烫得全圆佑差点从沙发上跳起来。他大张着嘴，不停地用嘴巴给自己扇风，金珉奎连忙把勺子放回碗里，把手送到全圆佑嘴边。

“慢点吃啊，刚做好的肯定会烫啊。”

“要不然别吃了，你把它吐我手心里好了。”

可全圆佑还是执拗地吞了下去。

吃完饺子后，金珉奎去厨房洗完碗才坐回到沙发上，身旁的全圆佑仰着头靠在沙发上，拿毛巾挡住了自己的脸，金珉奎左看右看，都没看懂他在搞什么名堂，于是又伸出手去把他脸上的毛巾给抽掉了。

“干嘛啊。”

全圆佑的声音带了些鼻音，抬头看了金珉奎一眼又扭到了一边。

金珉奎只好起身跑到全圆佑脸对着的那一侧去，来来回回好几次，最终还是抓住全圆佑，捧着他的脑袋强行要他和自己对视。

全圆佑的眼睛又变得红红的了，即便他飞快地拿过身边的眼镜想要挡一挡，金珉奎也还是看到了。

“怎么又哭了，是眼睛里进东西了？”

金珉奎用手指向上推开了眼镜。

“没有。”

全圆佑想把头偏到一边去，无奈金珉奎力气太大，他只能垂下眼，避开与金珉奎的眼神交流。

“是刚刚把你弄疼了？”

“不是。”

“总得有个理由吧。”

金珉奎松开了手，让全圆佑把头偏到另一侧去，用后脑勺对着自己。

全圆佑是因为开心才哭的，自己一开始喜欢上金珉奎的理由，现在想想都觉得荒唐，这世界上有那么多人会煮拉面，有那么多人能把拉面煮得好吃，可自己偏偏就是喜欢上了金珉奎，为此还不远万里地天天跑去网吧打游戏，其实只是为多看金珉奎一眼。

喜欢一个人是不需要理由的吧，心动的理由说不清道不明，仅仅只是因为他的出现，自己就会脸红得发烫，心脏疯狂跳动到几乎要跳出胸膛，害羞得像个思春期的人一样。

仅仅是因为他而已。

“跟我说说话啊。”

金珉奎抓着全圆佑的衣袖，撒娇似得晃了晃。

“因为开心啊...”

“居然可以和喜欢的人，坐在一起。”

全圆佑小声喃喃道。

“明天，就是情人节了，知道吗？”

金珉奎换了个姿势，他侧过身靠在垫子上，手臂靠在垫子上方，掌心托着脸颊，等全圆佑转过身来。

“知道啊，怎么了。”

全圆佑还是没有转身，金珉奎只好朝全圆佑身边蹭了过去，留下足够他翻身的空间，才停下动作。

“那我们从哪里开始，拉手？”

全圆佑听到这话，感觉自己全身都僵住了，他想捏捏自己的大腿肉，确认一下这不是他做的梦，可怎么都使不出力气，捏都捏不疼。

“要不然从接吻开始吧，更羞的事情刚刚不都做过了么。”

金珉奎自说自话，刚才还背对着自己的全圆佑猛地一下把头扭向金珉奎在的那一侧，紧闭着双眼的样子仿佛是来金珉奎这里上刑的。

金珉奎看着戴着眼镜，乖乖闭眼等待的全圆佑，笑着摇了摇头，接着网吧没有做完的动作，轻轻地取下了全圆佑鼻梁上的眼镜。

“吃热的东西的时候要把眼镜摘掉。”

“睡觉的时候要把眼睛摘掉。”

“擦眼泪的时候要把眼镜摘掉。”

“接吻的时候也应该把眼镜摘掉吧，全圆佑。”

鼻梁上轻微的重量没有了，全圆佑听完金珉奎说的话之后把眼睛闭得更紧了，金珉奎的手贴上他的脸颊，指腹轻轻地从眼角滑到眼尾，笑着说道：

“当初是谁先来招惹我的啊，现在闭这么紧，皱纹都快出来了，不知道的还以为是我逼你的呢。”

“你..不会讨厌我吗？”

“今天是有点烦你的，故意往你的面里多加了好多辣椒粉。”

“但心底还是不讨厌你的吧，不然也不会让你拉手，不会送你回家。”

“不会和你上床。”

最后一句话，金珉奎是故意凑到全圆佑耳边说的，说完还咬了一口全圆佑的耳垂，疼得全圆佑立马睁开了眼。

“以后那种话可不能胡说了。”

“哦...哦，知道了。”

全圆佑不好意思地低下了头，一边摸着被咬疼的耳垂，金珉奎叫了一声他的名字，下意识闻声抬头之后，金珉奎就吻了上来，一下子缩短的距离让全圆佑的眼睛失了焦，唯一能感受到的便是金珉奎的鼻息，还有微微地颤抖着的眼睫毛，一下一下地扫着自己的脸。

嘴唇上传来的再真实不过的触感，全圆佑却不敢相信，他抬手去摸了摸金珉奎贴在自己脸上的手，又轻轻地捏了捏，这才放下心来，闭上眼睛安静地和他接吻。

“我是真实存在的啊。”

“就..就是再确认一下，不行吗。”

“纪念日就算在情人节这一天怎么样。”

“随你便。”

“纪念日快乐。”

这次是金珉奎主动，贴上了全圆佑的额头。

“情人节快乐。”

全圆佑微微仰起头，吻住了金珉奎的唇。

END.


End file.
